Impulso
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Jim y Spock son amigos de infancia criados en la misma casa. El primero como hijo de una familia rica y el otro como hijo del mayordomo. Incluso sus personalidades también son bastante diferentes, sin embargo existe un fuerte sentimiento que los une. Aunque Jim no sea capaz de verlo. Y tratándose de un adolescente tan arrebatado como era este, ¿qué tan lejos sería capaz de llegar?


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Star Treck no me pertenecen. Solo los estoy tomando prestados para poder realizar este pequeño fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Pareja** : Spirk (Spock x Jim).

 **Advertencias generales:** No está relacionado con la trama de la serie/películas. Es un AU humano, por lo que las personalidades (en especial la de Spock) podrían llegar a variar ligeramente. Spock es mayor, así que no estaba seguro de si clasificarlo como shota o no. Pero quería mencionarlo por si acaso, la diferencia es de cuatro años. Y aunque no es de forma totalmente explícita existe mucha tensión sexual durante todo el relato.

 **IMPULSO**

 **Capítulo único.**

Cualquiera diría que dos personas tan opuestas como ellos no podrían amarse. Y quizá eso fuera cierto. Sin embargo, nadie podía negar la atracción que existía entre James y Spock. O al menos era lo que Jim quería pensar al respecto. Porque entender la cara de amargado y los incontables silencios que solía darle su siempre serio amigo de la infancia, era algo que no podía hacer. Pero ojalá pudiera.

Suspiró. De todos modos estaba seguro de que ese peculiar chico de cabellos negros lo había mirado al menos un par de veces. Eso, o tenía una imaginación muy buena propia de su juventud. Y como la esperanza era lo último que se perdía. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo solo por una pequeña oportunidad. Porque no le importaba que tan diminuta pudiera ser esta mientras pudiera transmitir sus enormes sentimientos hacia esa persona.

Ya los había ocultado suficiente tiempo después de todo. Conocerse de toda la vida no era cualquier cosa. Y ni si quiera podía asegurar el instante exacto en el que se dio cuenta del amor que sentía por aquel muchacho. Pero en algún momento dentro de los quince años que llevaban juntos, pasó.

Miró el reloj impaciente y el sonido repentino de unas llaves le dio a entender que ya no tenía que hacerlo. Que ya no tenía que esperar más. Que su gran anhelo estaba allí.

Spock ingresó y cerró tras él. Para luego centrar la mirada en el castaño. Quien se veía más sospechoso de lo normal. ¿O quizá era que estaba nervioso?

—Buenas tardes, joven James.

—Hola~ —saludó aparentando naturalidad —. Y ya te he dicho que solo me llames Jim a secas así como yo lo hago contigo, Spock —recalcó —. Además estamos solos.

—¿Todos salieron?

—Así es y llegarán todavía mañana.

Es decir que estarían completamente solos toda la noche.

—¿Y tú acaso estabas esperándome? —cuestionó al verlo sentado frente a la puerta y sin hacer nada.

—No —mintió con descaro —. Yo solo no tenía nada que hacer hoy...

—Oh, aunque podría apostar a que si revisara tus cuadernos en este momento encontraría varias tareas sin resolver.

—Las hice todas —sentenció —. Incluso si el gran Spock busca entre todos mis apuntes no encontrará nada.

Aunque esto solo hacía ver la situación incluso más extraña para el mayor. Quien se había dado tiempo para dejar el maletín que llevaba a un lado y regresar la vista al otro.

—¿Desde cuando el joven Jim es tan aplicado? ¿Qué bicho te picó? ¿Acaso el de la responsabilidad?

Jim se paró, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Tenía que juntar un poco más de valor para acercarse.

—En lugar de eso, ¿no podrías solo felicitarme? —se quejó haciendo una mueca.

—Hoy estás muy emocional —comentó analizándolo de pies a cabeza —. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, nada.

—Si es así entonces me retiro.

Estaba muy cansado como para jugar a las adivinanzas con Jim. Además si no quería hablar sobre lo que sea que le pasara no iba a obligarlo a hacerlo. Aunque esto solo lo hiciera verse tan frío y desinteresado como siempre. Lo que provocó que el castaño al fin se moviera. No iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. No, después de todo lo que le había costado tomar la decisión de declararse. Y menos sabiendo que mañana llegarían todos. Era ahora o nunca. Por lo que casi corrió donde Spock solo para detenerlo.

—Hey, no tan rápido.

—¿Qué sucede? —se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para poder quedar frente al menor.

Spock era el tipo de chico que pensaba que mientras más se observara a alguien más podría saber de aquella persona. Sin embargo, con Jim siempre fue diferente. Toda esa habilidad analítica que había desarrollado desde niño jamás sirvió frente al castaño. Nunca pudo saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaba pensando. Justo como ahora.

Después de un pequeño e incómodo silencio, y sin que él otro se lo esperara. Jim se lanzó sobre su amigo de la infancia y lo besó. Así sin más, sin haber dicho nada. Y es que cuando no tenías las palabras adecuadas a la mano lo mejor era actuar, ¿no? O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el castaño.

Sin embargo, esto solo terminó de confundir a Spock. Quien se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esto. ¿Acaso era culpa de las hormonas? Era lo único "lógico" que podía pensar el mayor en ese momento. Sí, seguro se trataba de eso. Por lo que lo apartó lo antes posible. No iba a aprovecharse de él solo por eso.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo James Tiberius?

Ok, acababa de llamarlo por sus dos nombres. Lo que significaba que Spock estaba molesto. ¿Ahora como arreglaba esto sin ser asesinado por el hijo del mayordomo?

—¿No te gustó? —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

¿Qué si le había gustado? Ese no era el punto. Spock alzó una ceja sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro. Lo que puso más nervioso a Jim. Esto no estaba yendo muy bien que digamos.

—Quiero decir... Que si a ti... —pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase fue interrumpido.

—Mira, Jim. No sé qué haya pasado como para que estés actuando tan extraño ahora. Es decir, más extraño de lo usual. Pero si esto es culpa del alboroto de tus hormonas adolescentes. Tienes que aprender a manejarlo. No puedes solo ir por ahí besando a la primera persona que se te pone al frente.

—¿Hormonas adolescentes? Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso... O quizá sí, pero solo un poco. El punto es que... ¡No puedo manejarlo solo!

Oh, sí. Pero que gran idea acababa de tener Jim... Spock lo miró sin entender.

—Pues, tienes que aprender —sentenció serio.

Pero en cuanto acabó de decirlo, Jim lo tomó por sorpresa por segunda vez y lo llevó a empujones hasta el sillón principal de la sala. En donde, sin perder tiempo, se puso encima del más alto. Solo para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar.

—James Tiberius Kirk, quítate "ahora" —ordenó más serio de lo normal.

Sin embargo, el castaño no se movió ni un milímetro. No había forma en la que se detuviera después de llegar tan lejos. Era ahora o nunca. Y no es que hubiese planeado con exactitud esto. Pero tampoco le desagradaba. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera más nervioso de lo que aparentaba. A diferencia de Spock, quien se veía extrañado y muy enojado. Pero eso poco le importó a Jim, pues ignorándolo por completo, le abrió la camisa y le desabrochó el pantalón.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Jim?

—Te dije que no podía manejarlo solo. ¡Por eso tienes que ayudarme!

La expresión de Spock empeoró mientras veía al otro como se quitaba la ropa. Nunca pensó que las hormonas pudieran alborotársele tanto a este chico. Pero hacerlo con él solo por eso estaba fuera de toda consideración. Por lo que se sentó rápidamente y trató de apartarlo. Pero Jim no lo dejó. Sino que se aferró al cuerpo del otro como si su vida dependería de ello y comenzó a presionar su propio miembro viril contra el de Spock. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. ¡Esto no era para nada lógico! Menos cuando al mayor le estaba costando tanto guardar la compostura.

—¡Jim, qué te pasa! ¡Quítate! —protestó fastidiado.

—¿No te gusta? —le susurró al oído con una voz entre melosa y triste —. ¿Yo no te gusto...?

¿Qué si le gustaba? ¡Ese no era el maldito punto! Por supuesto que le gustaba Jim, si no fuera así hace mucho que lo hubiese golpeado por hacer esto. Sin embargo, Jim era menor de edad y además el hijo de los patrones. Simplemente no era posible. O eso era lo que pensaba Spock al menos.

—Jim, vamos a hablar y a resolver esto como adultos. Así que...

—¡Me gustas! No, te amo, idiota... —confesó al fin hundiendo el rostro en el hombro del otro.

Rayos. Él realmente acababa de declararse. Ese niño era más valiente de lo que parecía. Spock guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Lo que provocó que el castaño se preocupara de sobremanera. El silencio después de una confesión nunca podía ser bueno. ¿Acaso Spock no sentía lo mismo? De solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y continuó aferrándose al otro con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? —preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

—¿Por qué tenías que decirlo? —habló al fin tan serio como siempre —. En verdad, Jim Kirk... Eres muy irrazonable e impulsivo. Solo fíjate en la lamentable situación en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo por culpa de tus arrebatos adolescentes.

¿Qué era lo que esta persona estaba tratando de decir? ¿Al final sí sería rechazado? Jim sintió como los latidos de su pobre corazón aumentaban a cada segundo. Como si se esperara lo peor. Como si supiera que estaba por ser destrozado en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, no todo era exactamente como el menor pensaba. En realidad...

—¿Qué te costaba esperar un poco más? ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado yo?

¿Eh?

—Quería que al menos tuvieras dieciocho años para que pudieras pensar un poco mejor las cosas y elegir con coherencia.

Jim se separó un poco y lo miró sin entender.

—¿Qué es lo que debo pensar y elegir?

—Acerca de esto... Sobre tus sentimientos por mí y el hecho de tener una relación romántica conmigo.

—No tengo nada que pensar. Yo te amo. Y por supuesto que quiero tener una relación romántica y sexual contigo. ¿Desde cuándo crees que me siento de este modo?

Tan directo como siempre. Los niños de hoy en día no deberían de hablarle así a sus mayores.

—Incluso me masturbo...

—¡Jim, por favor! —lo interrumpió espantado. Y no es que no lo supiera, pero de ahí a escucharlo del otro —. ¿Qué sucede con tu generación?

Ya había perdido la fe en ella.

—Ni que fueras tan viejo, solo me llevas cuatro años —se quejó.

¿En qué momento la conversación se desvió tanto?

—Y esos cinco años siempre han hecho mucha diferencia. En especial a lo que a mentalidad se refiere... Pero a lo que voy es que no podemos hacer este tipo de cosas hasta que hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad. ¿Entendido?

—¿Eso quiere decir que también me amas o que le tienes miedo a la cárcel o las dos cosas?

Spock se dio un golpe mental al escucharlo. ¿Cómo podía decir tantas tonterías este mocoso?

—Lo que quiere decir es que te respeto, ¿ok?

—¡Pero no quiero que me respetes, idiota! —volvió a quejarse apegándose de nuevo el otro.

—Jim... —lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta —. ¿Tratas de poner aprueba mi cordura, mi fuerza de voluntad y toda mi lógica?

—Spock eres un reverendo idiota...

Silencio. Jim era más demandante de lo que ya pensaba. El pelinegro lo pensó y dudó mucho, pero la verdad es que el sentir la suave piel de ese chico sobre la suya estaba por volverlo loco. Y la respiración ajena que sentía sobre el cuello desnudo le causaba mil descargas eléctricas. Estaba por perder el control... Simplemente no podía resistirse. No después de haber esperado por tantos años.

—¿Estás seguro de que ni tus padres ni el mío vendrán hoy?

Jim asintió con la cabeza y escabulló las manos por debajo de la camisa del más alto para comenzar a jugar con los dedos en la espalda de este. Intensificando las descargas eléctricas que ya le provocaba.

Spock se estremeció ligeramente y se dejó llevar. Al diablo toda su lógica y compostura. La culpa era de Jim por provocarlo. Ahora debía de asumir las consecuencias. Y lo hizo con gusto. Sobre un sofá y con la luz prendida. Los jadeos de ambos se escucharon por las siguientes horas. Sin parar, toda la noche. Al punto de que no notaron cuando comenzó a amanecer.

—Te amo, Spock... —dijo por última vez mientras se acurrucaba en el otro.

—Sabes que yo también, Jim... De lo contrario no hubiera caído ante tu intento de seducirme.

Pero Jim ya se había dormido. Por lo que el pelinegro lo cargó despacio y lo llevó hasta la habitación en donde lo dejó sobre la cama. Lo abrigó y regresó a la sala a ordenar el desastre en el que la habían dejado. Aunque hubiera ignorado a su lado razonable por primera vez tampoco podía ser tan descuidado con respecto a "ellos". Sus padres no podían enterarse de un modo tan imprudente. Ya pensaría en una forma adecuada para decírselos. Por ahora solo quería disfrutar de este pequeño e irrazonable secreto que compartía con Jim Kirk. Sonrió sin que el castaño pudiera verlo y se despidió acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

El tiempo y la vida les sobraban ahora. Porque su historia con Jim apenas comenzaba en ese momento. Y tenían suficiente tiempo para poder escribirla juntos.

 **~Fin~**

 **Nota de autora:**

Como ya dije este es un oneshot de regalo, así que no tengo mucho que decir excepto que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, por lo que puede haber quedado un poco OCC. Pero lo hice con amor que es lo importante uwu Así que si les gustó pueden votar, agregar, seguir y dejar comentarios~~~ Tengo otra idea que me gustaría desarrollar en un futuro con esta pareja. Pero será hasta que tenga tiempo… Que ojalá sea algún día (?) x'D –que triste mi vida- Igual espérenlo(?). ¡Nos leemos en mis siguientes actualizaciones! Que aunque demoren ya vendrán xD –si les gusta el KagaKuro pueden pasarse por mis otros fics-


End file.
